When constructing a well for oil and gas production a well tubular is introduced into a drilled well. To optimize production it is sometimes necessary to perform operations affecting an annular space surrounding the well tubular by e.g. injecting substances.
A common way to do this is to create a perforation in the well tubular and subsequently injecting a substance. The task of creating a perforation and injecting a substance is however not trivial. It often requires multiple time consuming operations to be carried out inside the well. First the well has to be sealed below the perforation area. Secondly a device for creating the perforation is deployed. Thirdly a device for injecting a substance through the perforation is lowered into the well and fourthly the established seal has to be removed for the well to be operable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,915,853 discloses a device for drilling horizontal holes in an oil well. The device comprises holding means for positioning the device in the well and drilling means radially extendable for perforating the well casing. When the device is positioned in the well the drilling means can be radially extended by activating a lever initiating the drilling operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,839 discloses a device for piercing a well tubular and injecting a substance through the piercing member into an annular space. The device comprises a tool body suitable for being arranged in a well tubular, a perforating assembly and a setting-off assembly for positioning the device in a well tubular. The device further comprises a fluid connection to the surface of the well for supplying a substance to be injected through the device.
When performing operations inside a well tubular it can be difficult to control the angular orientation of a device operating inside the well. The angular orientation is of special interest when performing perforation operations as this can greatly affect the quality of the result. If the angle of perforation is not controlled to a certain extend, the well tubular might not be perforated by the perforating means such as a drill. A need therefore exists, for being able to control the angle of e.g. a drill used for perforating a well tubular.